The present invention relates to ramp assembly for an articulating bed and more particularly, to a ramp assembly for preventing interference of a movable section of an articulating bed with a stationary section of the bed.
Articulating beds are beds that include movable components. The moving components typically include a head section, a knee section, and a foot section that combine to provide a sleep surface. A bed frame pivotally supports the head and knee sections, and the foot section is pivotally attached to knee section. The head section generally moves to elevate the user's head and the knee and foot sections move to elevate the user's knees. A linear actuator, such as a screw assembly, can effect movement of the head section and the knee section. A separate screw assembly is required to effect movement of each section. Each screw assembly is typically actuated electrically by a prime mover, such as a motor and a cooperating gear train. Alternatively, the screw assemblies can be actuated manually by a hand crank. With regard to an electrically actuated screw assembly, the motor is usually fixed relative to the frame of the bed, such as through the use of a motor mounting channel. The gear train translates rotational movement from the motor to a screw. The screw threadably engages a drive tube. The drive tube effects movement of the head and knee sections when the motor is operated. The foot section moves in response to movement of the knee section. As the foot section moves, the foot section typically experiences interference with stationary components of the bed, such as the bed frame or the motor mounting channel. This interference causes noise, wear on moving and stationary bed components, and hinders a smooth operation of the bed. Attempts to overcome this interference have included the use of elaborate linkage assemblies and a need for cumbersome riveting.
An apparatus is desired that substantially reduces or prevents interference between movable and stationary bed components without the aid of elaborate linkage assemblies and the need for cumbersome riveting. Such an apparatus would provide a smoother operation of the movable bed components, reduce wear on movable as well as stationary components, and eliminate noise produced by the interference.